Conventional apparatuses for reading character and image data, such as one used in a facsimile machine or the like, can selectively be operated in an automatic feed mode in which a document to be read is moved relative to a reading sensor by a built-in paper feed mechanism to read the image data, and a manual feed mode in which a document is manually scanned to read the image data, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 3-167958, for example. The latter mode may be a travelling type wherein the reading apparatus travels over a static document to read the document.
Next, the conventional apparatus for reading character and image data is explained using FIGS. 32 and 33.
FIG. 32 is a perspective view showing the state where the conventional apparatus for reading character and image data 800 is used in automatic feed mode. FIG. 33 is a perspective view showing the state where it is used in manual feed mode.
A sensor unit 811 for reading image data of a document is built in a sensor block 810; a driving roller 821 for moving the document and a motor 822 for driving the driving roller 821 are built in a roller block 820. The sensor block 810 and roller block 820 are rotatably connected with a hinge (rotatable connecting member) 813 so that switching can be made between the automatic feed mode and manual feed mode. A lock 812 is a member for fixedly interlocking the sensor block 810 and roller block 820 in manual feed mode when the apparatus is to be used in this mode.
Next, the operation of the conventional apparatus for reading document and image data is explained using FIGS. 32 and 33.
When used in the automatic feed mode as shown in FIG. 32, the sensor unit 811 is positioned opposite to and so as to be able to contact the driving roller 821; a document 802 is inserted therebetween so that the rotation of the driving roller 821 causes the document 802 to move, and the character and image data of the document are read.
Moreover, the sensor unit 811 comprises a light source such as a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED), converging lens and a line sensor (not shown) for reading light reflected by the document 802. The sensor unit 811 is constituted so that the reading surface for reading with the line sensor is extremely close to the document.
Next, when used in the manual feed mode as shown in FIG. 33, the reading surface of the sensor unit 811 and the document driving surface of the driving roller 821 are placed in a coplanar arrangement, so that the reading surface of the sensor unit 811 is in contact with the document 802, which is laid flat. The entire apparatus travels over the document 802 because of the rotation of the driving roller 821 protruding slightly from the lower surface of the roller block 820, thereby reading the character and image data. The apparatus is structured so that power is supplied with a soft cord or from built-in rechargeable batteries.
Also, the lock 812 is designed to serve not only as a mechanical connection when the apparatus is operated in manual mode but also as an electrical connection to power source or signal line. When the apparatus is operated in automatic feed mode, however, the upper and lower parts of the lock 812 are connected with a cable (not shown).
In the foregoing prior art, however, both the sensor block and roller block are arranged opposite to the document when in the manual feed mode. Therefore, the document has to face not only the bottom of the sensor block but also the bottom of the roller block, so that, an area including the area for the roller block is required for reading the document. Also, such a reading apparatus, when used in the manual feed mode, is spread over the document, covering a large surface area. Therefor it is difficult to hold the reading apparatus by hand, thereby giving adverse effect on operability.
Furthermore, for a reading apparatus comprising the sensor block 810 and roller block 820, which are designed to be either overlapped with each other or juxtaposed through an interposed hinge 813, it has been difficult to find an electrical connector suitable for connecting the roller block 820 and sensor block 810 to each ether.